Traditionally, the cleansing and moisturizing regimen for the skin consists of a three-step process, comprising cleansing, toning and moisturizing. Each step requires a specific product, i.e. a cleanser, toner and moisturizer, and each requires a particular method of use.
Cleansers are designed to remove dirt, cosmetics, and the normal skin byproducts, such as sebum, dead skin cells, and the like. However, cleansers tend to leave residual materials on the skin, such as soap film and oily components.
Toners are designed to remove the soap residue and other potential pore clogging materials, while moisturizers serve to mimic the action of normal skin secretions in maintaining suppleness in the skin and provide a barrier to evaporation. The use of the moisturizer is necessitated by the removal of natural skin secretions by the cleanser and toner.
The use of the conventional cleansing-toning-moisturizing system requires the consumer to maintain stocks of three different products, learn the appropriate regimen for use of each individual product of the system and take the time to follow each specific regimen in its appropriate order.
Recently, there has been a desire for more convenience in personal care products which has been evidenced by increased sales of conditioning shampoos, breath freshening toothpastes, and other multi-functional products. The use of a single product which provides a multiple function saves the consumer both time and effort and possibly money.